The Fan Warrior
by Gurei-chan
Summary: Miu promised to help Naruto, after a year of training Naruto is ready to get Sasuke, but Miu disappears on a mission to the Sound Country. Miu sends one of Kabuto's 'patients' back to the village in her place... R&R please! T for some violence.
1. Chapter One

------

Disclaimer Time!: I do not own Naruto, even though I wish I did I don't... Naruto && company (c) Masashi Kishimoto (what a genius:) )

Me Time!: I own Yabuki, Miu! Yay! Um and anyone else who I made up, also I own most of Miu's jutsus, the ones I made up at least. Since this is my first story on Fan fiction please review it isn't betaed so some things could sound wrong! This is only the first chappie so if you _really _want more just say so! I'll try my hardest to update every two days or so. Fan Warrior is the first part of a four part series, there may be a few fillers just some short things when I get to the rest of the series so that I can keep you entertained while I work my fingers to the bone to write my stories. There could be some spoilers here and there so watch out for that, also on a side note there will be OC Charries in the series so deal with it please... :D have fun !

------

The Fan Warrior

_Ch1. Meeting Her_

Tsunade stopped suddenly as the green wall came into view.

"Your on your own kid," She said. " I won't go any farther, she would hate to see me any way."

Naruto waved at the Hokage as he closed the gate behind himself and entered the Yabuki compound. He noticed that this compound loosely resembled the Uchiha compound. It was in disrepair, but that was were the resemblance ended. Where the Uchiha compound's buildings had seen death and it's clan fight back against it's killer this compound had only seen the cowardice of it's clan, running when they should have been fighting to save the lives of their kin. The Uchiha's had been the main branch while the Yabuki had been a minor branch of the Uchiha clan.

Naruto noticed a house down the street that looked repaired and used. When he came to stand in front of the house a women stood poised in the doorway. He debated whether to get into a fighting stance, but he didn't want to threaten the women. She was dressed in a dark grey kimono that reached her knees, the hem of the dress was red with an intricate black design crawling up the fine material. Her dark hair was pinned up with a pair of kansashi, a string of red beads hung from each end of the pins. A black cloth was wrapped around her waist, two folding fans were tucked into the cloth . A red paper fan was held in her right hand while her left hand rested lazily on her hip.

She was slender, tall, and had the complexion and all the features of the Uchiha clan. Her dark eyes scanned the young ninja standing in front of her.

"Aren't you bold." she stated leaving no room for Naruto to argue.

"Yabuki, Miu?" He asked.

Miu smiled cocking an eyebrow. "You are?' she replied.

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

"I suppose you expect me to teach you." she sighed fluttering her fan at him. Naruto was surprised when the breeze from her fan started to pull at his clothes. "Didn't expect that, eh?"

"I didn't think I'd feel that at all." Naruto sputtered.

"The fan is chakra enhanced," Miu stated holding it up. "even a mere flick of the wrist could knock a child down, now a strong pump of my arm could possibly have you on the ground." She brought the fan back down, showing that she wasn't threatened by him anymore. " Again I ask, you want me to teach you?"

"Yes."

"Give me a reason. Has your clan helped me in some way and now think I owe a favor to them?"

"No, I have no clan, and I certainly haven't done any favors for you." The blonde shinobi retorted.

"Why then?" She asked impatiently.

Naruto held his breath and looked away then he turned back. '_I can't tell her,' _he argued with himself _'she might not help if she knew.'_

"Believe me kid, if I hadn't seen any thing promising in you I might not have let you stand their half as long as you have." She stated softly. "Just tell me why, I won't turn you away. It's pretty lonely here believe it or not." Miu chuckled.

"I-I, well that is, I'm trying to rescue Sasuke." The ninja replied muttering Sasuke's name at the end. While he had said this he had turned his face downwards because of the pale blush he knew would form. Naruto felt soft warm hands rest on his whiskered cheeks. His cerulean eyes shot upward as his head was lifted.

"I agree to teach you Naruto-kun." She whispered, a smile forming on her face. Her midnight eyes met Naruto's blue and in that instant he felt like he was back in the presence of his best friend and rival.

"Arigato Miu-sensei!" He shouted grabbing the older women into a bear hug. His old self was shining through at the moment. The Naruto that had been around as long as Sasuke had stayed in Konoha, but after he left the blonde shinobi was never as cheerful as he used to be. Miu's eyes opened wide in surprise, she felt uncomfortable but she wrapped her arms tight around the orange and black clad youth. "I'll work hard I promise, I want to the learn the art of the fan, the most powerful wind techniques, everything!" An enchanting smile lit his face.

"Good," she managed, after breaking out of Naruto's grip. "I'll work you to the bone. But don't use formalities like sansei with me."

"Then don't call me Naruto-kun either." He grinned.

"Deal." She extended her hand.

"Deal." he agreed clasping her hand and pumping it a few times.

"Come on then." She beckoned towards her house. "I'll feed you and give you a bed for tonight. But tomorrow go home and get the things you will need. If you want me to train you then you will have to stay here for as long as necessary."

"Sounds fine with me." He assured her.

T-h-e-N-e-x-t-D-a-y

Naruto stepped out into the bright sunlight. He turned around to wave good-bye to his new sensei. But when he was facing her she frowned.

"I want you back in half an hour or I will come find you. That orange jumpsuit is hard to miss." Miu growled in faux seriousness, she smiled hesitantly and waved.

"Alright, but admit it. I'm already growing on you." The blonde ninja teased.

"Shut up and leave baka!" She added slamming the door close. Naruto chuckled and made his way towards Konoha. He had to exit both the Yabuki and Uchiha compounds, which might only take him a few minutes to do so.

He decided to use the trees to get back to his apartment. Naruto was surprised that not very many people were out. It was a early noon on a Saturday, the road he was following would have at least a dozen or so people traveling on it. When Naruto finally reached his apartment it took him about fifteen minutes to pack and rummage around his apartment putting miscellaneous items into the small backpack he was using along with a duffel bag. He had stuffed lots of clothes and his extra shurikens and kunais into the duffel bag and a couple of wind scrolls that had most of the jutsus he had learned from Jiraiya written on them.

He glanced towards the clock on the wall, it was only six o'clock. He still had some time to fool around before he had to return to the Yabuki compound. Naruto yawned and fell backwards onto the bed making the springs scream in rebellion. He smiled as his body melted into the familiar mattress and relaxed. His eyes began to close and he drifted into the world of nightmares and dreamscapes.

------

**Yay! First chapter done! Please R-E-V-I-E-W!!! **


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but Masahi Kishimoto does! 

_Me time:_ I own Miu, and that's pretty much it. Thanks to Lucky-1-Chance-7 for the only reveiw I have, thanks alot! Agian not betaed so watch out. I wrote this in about a half an hour after seeing that one lonely review. It wants friend people! R-E-V-I-E-W:)

* * *

Chapter Two

Naruto rubbed his eyes. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep while packing. The blonde let his eyes flutter close again until he heard an angry growl. After a few seconds of wondering it hit him that it was his stomach. Naruto stood up ready to find food.

"Ichiraku." He stated groggily. It was the only word that left his mouth as he hoisted his bags onto his shoulder and made his way towards the front door. He carefully locked the door behind him.

After a few moments he was fully awake and check his pocket for his favorite green frog coin purse. It didn't really matter how childish it looked, that little green frog held lots of memories. It was only then that a thought ran through his head. If he didn't have enough money to pay hopefully he would meet Iruka-sensei on the way.

It had, of course never occurred to Naruto that he didn't know what time it was. If only he knew that a fuming kunoichi was looking for him. When he finally made it to the Ichiraku Ramen stand it was devoid of customers. But the old man and his daughter were there, and by the looks on their faces they had been waiting for him.

"Arigato Naruto, the usual?" Ayame asked walking over to stand in front of him.

"Of course."

The old man smiled and handed his daughter the bowl of miso ramen. Ayame sat it down in front of Naruto. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." He replied snapping his chopsticks apart. He licked his lips as the smell drifted up to him. He dug in hardly noticing when the seat beside him became occupied. The pink haired medic-nin didn't much mind the Naruto didn't acknowledge her. She could wait till he was finished; Sakura knew it wouldn't take long.

Naruto grinned as the last of the noodles slid down his throat. He turned to look a Sakura. _How long has she been there? _He wondered. "Sakura-chan what a surprise!" he laughed scratching the back of his head.

"It's good to see you too Naruto." She giggled. Sakura ordered her ramen and then turned back to look at him. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," He slurped from his new bowl and continued. "I was learning some new things from Jiriaya, I just got back."

"Really? Same here, Tsunade was showing me some special techniques. Pretty high level." Sakura replied gently ushering the noodles into her mouth. It was silent as they ate but down the street they could here some a furious voice questioning every person walking by. They looked towards the street.

The voice was getting closer and they could just make out what it was saying. "Are you _sure _youhaven't seen him?" it asked, the person denied. "He wears a garish orange jumpsuit, blonde hair! Blue eyes! Ring any bells!" The person confirmed they knew who it was but they didn't know where he was. "Any ideas of where he could be?" the voice pleaded, but the person who was being questioned denied that they knew where he could be.

Naruto turned to look at Sakura. "Who's that looking for you?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure." He replied thinking of who would be looking for him. Then it hit him _'I want you back in half an hour or I will come find you. That orange jumpsuit is hard to miss.' _It was Miu. The flap moved and she entered eyes blazing.

"Excuse me but-" she began but then she saw him. "I've looked everywhere for you! It's been almost two hours since you left, how long does it take to pack your stuff?" Miu asked, her hands were placed defiantly on her hips.

"I'm sorry Miu. I fell asleep and when I woke up I was hungry so I came here. But I didn't check the time." Naruto apologized. He could only hope she wouldn't kill him for being late. But to his surprise she sat on the other stool beside him.

"Fine, I accept your apology. Finish your ramen." Miu rolled her eyes and looked past Naruto at Sakura. "Hello dear."

"Oh, Hello." Sakura hesitantly replied. Miu's outburst had made her wary of upsetting the kunoichi.

"I'm Yabuki, Miu." She informed the pink haired kunoichi. "I'll be teaching him for awhile, not that I'm looking forward to it." Miu chuckled.

"Haruno, Sakura. I'm Naruto's teammate. It's nice to meet you Miu-san."

"Same here Sakura-san" Miu agreed. Miu despised using formalities but this kunoichi seemed rather important. Sakura didn't look at all surprised but politely finished her ramen and bowed to Miu.

"Good bye Naruto. Again nice to meet you Miu-san." Sakura bowed to them and left after waving good-bye.

"Nice girl." Miu commented looking at her new student.

"Think so?" Naruto asked after paying for his meal. He pulled the duffel bag onto his shoulder. Miu picked up his backpack and slung it onto her own back.

"Yeah, seems powerful. What does she do?"

"Trains as a medic-nin under Tsunade-sama."

"Is that so?"

* * *

Come on people please review! Any way hope you liked it... :) 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer!: Misashi Kishimoto himslef owns Naruto, not me. But that's okay.

Me Time!:  It's at least two hundred words longer than the other two chapters, I worked hard to get this next chapter up. I really had no plan for this next part except that I wanted to get them to fight each other. My first ever fight scene so yeah. Thanks to the people who have reviewed and sorry I wasn't able to update quick enough!

* * *

Chapter Three

It was only an hour or so after they had returned to the Yabuki compound and she hadn't lied about being hard on him. Miu had instructed him to practice taijutsu until she said stop. She had taken it upon herself to read all of his jutsu scrolls.

Naruto watched her as he practiced; she had an impressed smile spread across her face. Neither of them had said a word to each other since they had left Ichiraku but Naruto was the first to break the silence, Miu seemed almost annoyed but she ignored it.

"So when can I stop?"

"When I say." She replied not looking up. Naruto went back to jabbing at a tree trunk. "You know, I'm overwhelmed, I didn't think you would know this many or this powerful. When exactly did you learn Rasengan?"

"Um, I was at least twelve or thirteen."

"Interesting."

"How so?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I didn't become skilled at it until I was fifteen. Who taught it to you?" Miu rolled up the scroll and looked at him.

"Jiriaya."

"Did he now." Miu stood up. "I finished all the scrolls, but I hope you're not too drained."

"Why?" He had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next.

"I want to spar you."

"Why? I mean you've already seen the scrolls. You know my jutsus so what's the point in sparring?" He asked breathing deeply.

"Exactly, I've only read the scrolls, I haven't seen the jutsus performed by you." She stated stretching her arms and legs. "So what do you say?"

"Fine, any rules I should know about?"

"Well, we will use only taijutsu today."

"What do you mean by today?"

"I mean that over a period of three days I will test you in only taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu." Miu stopped stretching and took all of her weapons off, leaving them on the stairs leading up to the front door of a house. Her weapons were two paper fans and a folding fan. "Anything besides shuriken or kunai, leave here."

"Alright," Naruto didn't have any other weapons besides shuriken and kunai, so he didn't have to bother looking.

"Are you ready?" Miu asked stepping forward.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He stated steeping forward also. As soon as he blinked she was gone.

Naruto tensed, listening for any movements in the area around him. They were fighting on the edge of the compound, forest to their left and houses to their right. The leaves rustled and he turned towards the forest but as he did the air rushed past him. A fist connected with his jaw, he jabbed his left elbow back spinning around with his right fist extended. He only missed by an inch as she jumped backwards. She was gone again and appeared a few feet away running towards him kunai in hand.

He had his own out catching hers as it sailed towards him. It was Naruto's turn to disappear. He was up in the air before she could move coming down with sharp kick to the ribs. Miu responded quickly punching him twice, once in the shoulder and the other time in the chest. Naruto fell a few yards away wiping the sweat of his face. _She's fast like Sasuke. _He thought. Their faces were covered in determination, Miu grinned and beckoned him forward.

"Oh, another rule." She yelled as they dodged each other. "We have to come at each other like we want to kill." Naruto felt a sharp pain run up his arm as two shuriken hit him, Miu was running past him trying to find a good angle to attack from. He turned catching Miu with his arm. He wrapped it around her neck and before she could get away he pinned her to a tree.

"How am I doing?" he asked. Naruto's large blue eyes caught her own onyx ones. They both heisitated, but when the wind blew gently through the leaves the rustle snapped Miu out of it. Miu slammed her knees into his stomach. Naruto doubled over holding his stomach. Miu placed her hands on the trunk and flipped over the kneeling blond.

"You're doing just fine!" she yelled coming down in a hard kick across his back.

---

It was late evening when they finally started to wear out. Naruto was exhausted but his high stamina had not been helpful against Miu. She was a strategist; every move she had used against him had been well planned out so that she didn't use too much energy fighting him. But Naruto had just tried to do as much damage as possible, towards the end of the spar he started to plan out his moves. That didn't help much. Naruto was kneeling, and leaning against a large tree Miu was watching him as he swayed.

Miu caught him before he crashed to the ground. She had already gathered her fans and stuffed them into her obi (1). She helped Naruto up and they staggered back to Miu's small house. Naruto had blacked out on the way back.

"I'll kill you when you wake up." She growled bending under the sudden weight that was entirely resting on her. Miu gritted her teeth and picked him up carrying the blond home.

* * *

Read & Review please:) Also I was like how long has it been since I updated, when I looked I freaked! 8 days! No way!

(1)(For those of you who do not know what an obi is...) Obi- a long, broad sash tied about the waist over a Japanese kimono.


	4. Ch 4 Reflecting On The Past Part 1

Disclamer Time: This was made possible by Misashi Kishimoto but I still typed it!

Me time: I own Miu and the Yabuki clan. Also I want to say thanks to everybody who had taken the time to review, makes me feel like I need to type every day (which is a good thing!), without the reviews I might not be typing up new chappies every night! So thanks guys. This is the longest one yet and it's going to be a two part a real quick one that is going to explain the Yabuki clan, I've left them pretty obscure up until now, but it is only the fourth chapter so it's not like I've kept her past from you for like ten chapters! But any way I'm rambling so if you acually read all this congrats, patience is a virtue!

Also: I'll be trying my darndest to get a new chapter out every two days at least, I'm testing at school right now and well it's gettin' stressful!! Enjoy!

* * *

Ch.4 Reflecting On The Past, Part One

Miu house was small and had almost only enough room for her. It had a connected living room and kitchen, a small bedroom, bathroom, and a storage room. Miu had put a futon down in the living room for Naruto to sleep on. That was where she had placed him upon returning.

Miu needed to check Naruto for injures. He had the most wounds, the worst from the two shuriken she had hit him with. A few black bruises had formed on his skin but otherwise he was fine. She had received less damaged but she could already feel her muscles starting to tense. She knew it would be an uncomfortable day tomorrow. But that's what you get when you spar all day long.

Dawn was already approaching. It was pitch black outside and the few candles she had lit slowly started to lull her to sleep on the couch, but a loud grunt from the sleeping blond woke her up. The dark haired kunoichi rubbed her eyes and sighed. It was too late to stay awake but she had things on her mind.

Miu sat up and looked around the small room, it was cool and dim the only sound was coming from Naruto as he moved in his sleep.

"Well, at least you can sleep." Miu stated rising from the couch and picking up the nearest candle and walking through the door into the dark hallway.

The candles flickering light exposed the picture frames hidden in the darkness. Old family photos were shielded from the outside world by the thin piece of glass. Long dead and forgotten family smiled at the woman who was the last living link to their family.

Miu didn't care about her family anymore. She had never been close to them and she had made sure to forget everyone of them as time passed. The Yabuki clan used to be known as a powerful family. Now it if you asked some one who remembered the clan to describe them in one word that one word would almost always be cowards. Her parents had drug her out of the compound kicking and screaming. She would not leave the Uchiha's to die, but she did, because her father had knocked her out as they left the compound. Those who witnessed the Yabuki's deserting the Uchiha's would have seen a thirteen-year-old kunoichi out cold being transported between two other shinobi.

The Yabuki's had been scorned and asked to leave the village until their loyalty to the village could be tested. It had been only a month since Itachi had murdered his family and the Yabuki's had been lured into a false sense of security because after that month they were all dead. People had told Miu, the only one left alive of the Yabuki clan that it was better to die defending family than to be murdered ruthlessly.

Miu had been under suspicion after the Yabuki clan's murder, but after realizing that she had been on a mission for over a week she was cleared of all charges. It was clear that Itachi had murdered them but it was strange that she was still alive. Some wondered why only she had survived, if any other Yabuki's had been gone but after the death of the Uchiha's the Yabuki clan decided to go on no missions for at least two months. Miu resented her families' cowardice and abandoned them. She took the first mission presented to her.

Miu pushed open the door and entered the small storage room. The light from the candle drifted over the shelves most of them held scrolls and books ranging from family history to jutsu scrolls. It was a grimy room that she hadn't entered since the day she had finished her training under her sensei. Which had been a little over six years ago. She put her arm over her nose so she wouldn't breath in the dust.

"What am I looking for?" she whispered scanning the shelves, most of the things in here were the Yabuki clan's history, written by long dead relatives. Miu pulled out two or three scrolls before noticing a green scroll stuffed into the corner of one of the shelves. She reached up and slid it out from under the rest. A distinct thud in the living room startled her and she dropped the small scroll. It rolled across the floor leaving an empty handed Miu staring wide eyed at the door. The house was quiet now, no movement. "Naruto."

Miu stopped to pick up the scroll again; she studied it for a moment. She cocked an eyebrow in confusion. She had read every scroll in here but she had never seen this one before. "Hm, must be one of my father's scrolls, probably mixed it in when I cleaned out their library." Some how she didn't believe that but it was the only explanation.

Miu coughed when she closed the door as the unsettled dust squeezed through its only escape as the door clicked shut. Miu dusted herself off heading back to the room were the sleeping blond lay. The soft padding of her feet filled the empty hallway the candlelight creeping across the walls. Miu turned the corner; two large blue eyes greeted her in the darkness. She felt pressure on her neck as his hand grabbed her and pushed her against the wall his face inched closer to her own.

"Naruto?" her eyes were wide and her small voice was barely audible, her lungs were fighting for air. Miu's eyes were pleading with his own wondering why he was doing this.

"Miu?" He quickly let go and backed away. Miu raised the candle closer to her face. "I didn't know it was you. I thought you were some burglar. I woke up and kicked the wall, then I heard something being dropped down the hall and I figured some one was trying to steal from you."

Miu walked past him and sat the candle down. "No worries, I heard that thump and dropped this." She replied holding up the scroll, her eyes were twinkling in the light from excitment. Naruto gestured for her to hand it over, she passed it to him and he ambled towards the light trying to read the inscription on the side of the scroll.

"To Yabuki, Miu from Yabuki, Kisho" He read. "Who's that?"

"My father."

* * *

**Review my darlings! Hope you liked:)**


	5. Ch 5 Reflecting On The Past Part 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto but he doesn't own O-Parts Hunter, his brother does!

Me Time: Okay! Part Two is up and ready for reviews! Any way thanks to everyone for their reviews, and I would have had it up sooner but Friday the power went out, Saturday I went to two Derby Parties, cause watching the Derby is awesome especially if you live in Kentucky! Don't really have plans for the rest of the chapters but I do have sketchy outlines, but the last chapter is pretty much planned out. I would love to go back and change a lot of stuff in chapter 1 maybe 2 and 3 but they'll do for now: ) Congrats if you read this far again!

* * *

Reflecting On The Past Part Two

_"To Yabuki, Miu from Yabuki, Kisho" He read. "Who's that?"_

_"My father." _

_---_

"Your father? Then what is this?" Naruto asked holding the scroll up.

"Probably some letter, throw it away." Miu replied stretching her arms above her head. "I don't care what it says." Her fingers tensed up as Miu worked her tired muscles.

"What! It could be important! What if it said that you still had family living somewhere, or that he was sorry or-."

"Or what! My father was a coward! I don't care what the hell that scroll says. He was never sorry that he let the Uchiha's die." Miu growled pulling the scroll out of his hand and tossing it into the hall. "Don't even think about reading it!"

"So you're just going to let it sit there and collect dust?" the blond shinobi asked pointing towards the doorway.

"Yes, that was my plan."

"How do you know the Uchiha's didn't ask your father to take his clan and leave? Don't guess that they ran away." Naruto turned to look down at her, his eyes sparked. He was not going to let her ignore her family.

"You forget I was there. An Uchiha came to ask my father for assistance! He said they would come but instead he instructed us to escape. I was furious! I tried to get my weapons and come to their aid, I succeeded until my father caught me and knocked me out. I was unconscious the whole time. I wasn't even given a chance to help them!" Miu yelled standing up and looking Naruto in the eye. Her eyes were smoldering with anger, the memories of that night filled her head. "Don't ever tell me that my father cared, he didn't and I saw it with my own eyes!"

Naruto dropped his head. "I'm sorry Miu. I didn't know." But she was already gone. He heard a door slam and then silence. Naruto rubbed his eyes, it was still late but he felt awake. His falsely laid irritation at Miu was slowly dieing. Naruto closed his eyes and gently rubbed them, they were half lidded and something from his puerperal vision caught his eye. It was the scroll, laying half in half out of the room.

He stood and walked towards the green scroll. Naruto picked it up and returned back to the kitchen table and sat down, the candle light flickered over the green paper, a wax seal held the paper close. It had a symbol on it and Naruto had to bend down close to see it, the raised figure in the wax was a circle with a line down the middle and at the bottom an upside down v, the Yabuki Clan's symbol.

He reached down to pull off the seal, but the furious kunoichi down the hall came to mind. _"Don't even think about reading it!" _But it was two late the red wax was lying on the table; the edge of the scroll lifted upward and the neat handwriting appeared. The blond's bright eyes scanned the words filling the paper, he never heard the click as the door down the hall opened.

_Miu,_

_I'm sorry that this had to happen. That you abandoned your family, your mother is hysterical. The Hokage will not tell us where you have gone; he said it was a dangerous mission that no one but those who where on the mission knew the details. I asked him to send this to you and he said that he would but I doubt you will ever get it. I know your furious with me because of what happened to the Uchihas, but there was nothing I could do and you know that. I only hope that you will stay safe and try not to get yourself hurt. Your mother worries that your condition will get worse if you do not receive proper treatment. The clan worries for your safety also, they hope to have you as their leader one day and I also hope you will lead our clan. If you hate me for what happened then judge me but do not resent the clan, they had nothing to do with it and will suffer if you do not become the clan's head. _

_-Chichioya_

The next paragraph of writing wasn't as neat but he could still make out every word.

_Ane,_

_ Please come home I miss you! You didn't even get to see me in the Chunin Exams, I beat this guy from the Sand Village he didn't stand a chance! I heard father and mother talking and they said you were mad at the clan, he said you were angry with him because he stopped you from protecting the Uchihas. I understand Miu, I wanted to help too but I didn't think I could, please forgive the clan, I'm sure it wasn't their fault. If you don't come back I'll rot of boredom, father and mother are so quiet that I sit in the market just trying to take in the noise. Before I forget my sensei told me that he thinks my element is wind! Wind Miu, that's one of yours isn't it? Can you teach me some jutsus please? I love you Miu, and since father didn't say it in his part of the letter it comes from both of us! But mostly from me, remember that, okay? _

_From the newest Chunin _

_-Hisato_

Naruto blinked and sat the scroll down his hand was still wrapped tightly around it. He heard the floor creak and his head snapped around. Miu was standing in the doorway, arms folded across her chest. Indifference was the only thing he could see on her face but her eyes were another story, they were a mixture between being angry and being calm. Though he had no idea how she could have managed that.

"Miu, I'm-."

"You know, I was standing in the shadows the whole time. Did you know that that when you read you whisper the words to yourself?" She asked walking towards him, she slowly entered into the light's range and stopped looking down at him. "I cried for him when he died, the only Yabuki to ever draw tears from my eyes was Hisato, my little brother. He always called me ane even when father told him to call me neesan. He told my father even if I became the clan head or even Hokage I would always be ane. I didn't cry for anyone else, not even my mother. I'm a horrible person right?"

"…" Naruto stared at her, he couldn't say anything because his jaw felt locked in place. Even if he had been able to talk he didn't think he would be able to say anything comforting.

"His name means one with a long life and he was only a few months shy of his thirteenth birthday when he died, he didn't live up to his name did he?" Miu uncrossed her arms and stepped closer. "It's your dream to become Hokage right? Well it was Hisato's too, he would have been your toughest opponent, I'm sure of it." Miu grinned and lightly slid the scroll out of his hand and rolled it back up. "Thank you for reading it. If I had known he had written in it I would have read it."

"Y-your welcome." Naruto looked up at her. She looked tired and emotionally drained. "You need sleep."

"Alright, I'll listen to you, but just this once." Miu turned to leave but Naruto stopped her.

"Miu?"

"Yes?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Never mind." Miu lingered for a second but disappeared down the hallway. Naruto couldn't help but wonder about what her father had mentioned, and what he was about to ask.

"Miu what condition was your father talking about?" Naruto whispered the unheard question to the dark house; its only reply was a creak in the rafters and silence.

* * *

If you didn't know:

chichioya - father

ane - sister can also mean maidservent (not formal at all)

neesan - respectful way of saying sister

**Thanks for reading! Review please: )**


	6. Chapter Six Unexpected

_Disclaimer:  Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto, I in no way owm him at all_

_Me Time: I'm so sorry it took me this long, I didn't have any inspiration but yesterday I decided to buckle down and type. So at 9:00 PM I only had 700 or so words. But by 2:00 AM I had 2,000+ words! I drank Vault and watched anime to keep me awake, but my brother went to prom last night so I guess that kept me up too! Enjoy, the conclusion and then the next story will hopefully be up soon. I should give a summary of the last chapter cause it's been so long since I've updated! haha_

* * *

_Chapter Six_

"It's too early Miu." Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes. He had been woken up at five o'clock by a very chipper Miu. Apparently she was always like this in the early mornings. Fog was surrounding the whole house and the sun had barely had a chance to rise.

"No it is not." She grinned setting down the final dish on the table. Miu slowly pulled each cover off of the dishes and exposed the delicious food underneath.

A bowl of steamed white rice, a small piece of salmon, a bowl of miso soup with tofu, a vegetable or two, green tea and some tiny pickled plums sat before him. Miu uncovered the last bowl full of rice porridge then she set down the small jug containing salty fish sauce. Miu smiled and sat down; she had her own feast laid out in front of her.

"So? What do you think?"

"I don't know what to say," Naruto stared down at the dishes sitting in front of him. He quickly wiped at his mouth as drool ran down it. His eyes were wide in surprise but they were sparkling hungrily. "Except that no ones ever made me a proper breakfast before."

"Well this will be your first, I haven't made a few of these dishes for at least ten years." Miu replied snapping her chopsticks apart.

"I-itadakimasu." Naruto snapped his own chopsticks apart. Miu looked up at him and smiled. He dug into the steamed rice and brought it up to his mouth. Miu had already started eating her salmon and had then moved on to drinking the miso soup. "When did you learn to cook this?"

"My mother taught me so that if she was gone or if both her and my father had left I could feed Hisato and myself." Miu finished the soup and brought her chopsticks into the bowl to eat the solid ingredients. Naruto wrapped his fingers around the lacquered bowl and raised it carefully to his lips to sip his own soup. It was quiet as they finished eating.

"Thanks for the meal Miu." Naruto said rubbing his stomach.

"Well we couldn't spar on empty stomachs could we?" Miu grinned picking up the empty dishes and depositing them in the sink. "We'll wait till seven then I'll test you on your ninjutsues. Are you any good at genjutsus?"

"Not really. It's not something I use, why do you ask?"

"I asked because if your not going to use them ever it would be a waist of time to test you in them." Miu replied turning the faucet on and cleaning the dishes. "You might as well take a shower and go practice for awhile."

"What about you?"

"I've already had a shower." Miu turned to look at him. "We might actually hurt each other today so stretch out your sore muscles. I've already worked on mine and they feel looser than they did last night."

"Alright, oh, sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up over it. I thought about it and I see where you were coming from. I take my family for granted and you don't have one so it was probably hard for you to see some one care so little about something you never had. I would have felt the same way." Miu's shoulders lowered as she admitted her faults.

Naruto stood up and walked towards her. "I'll beat you this time." He whispered heading towards the bathroom. Miu laughed and poured water over the dishes beginning to scrub them. After she finished Miu had gone outside to practice while Naruto cleaned up.

---

Naruto quickly turned on the water as Miu finished washing the dishes and undressed. The small bathroom was filling up with steam as the blond slowly lowered himself onto the cool tile floor. He was rubbing his temple as he rested against the floor. Old scars ran over his skin ones he couldn't even remember and some that held too much memories, he moved his hand to grip the skin almost above his heart. The scar underneath his hand was pure white and about an inch or two around, the mark from the Chidori.

His eyes were closed. _Should I really trust her? _He asked himself. When he was younger the question of trust was never something that he thought about, even after the second day of training with Jiraiya Naruto trusted the toad sage, but as he got older knowing if he could trust some one became one of the most important things to Naruto. Miu was a hard person to trust and an even harder person to gain trust from.

Naruto believed that she trusted him. But he didn't know why, they had never met before and had no special connection. Miu seemed to trust him the moment she lowered her fan. A sign that he was no threat. Naruto pushed himself off the floor and stepped into the steady spray.

"If it's only a matter of trust," He whispered. Naruto was right, whether he trusted her or not he would be living and training under Yabuki Miu for at least a year. "I'd better get comfortable."

**---**

Naruto slipped out the door and stood on the porch watching as the kunoichi practiced on the stump sticking out of the ground. Her consentration was fully on the target in front of her but he had seen her eyes and body react to his presence, she was aware of everything around her.

"Hey!" Miu stopped fist extended and turned her head to look at him. "You ready to lose?"

"Hardly." She laughed.

**_-One-Year-Later-_**

"What do you mean!"

"Naruto please calm down, it's not even a dangerous mission, I'm sure she can handle it." Tsuande explained signing the papers sitting in front of her.

"But she hasn't had a mission for years. You didn't even give her a team." He replied slamming his fist into her desk.

"Listen Naruto. No one would want to be on a team with her and she's twenty-five, I think she can handle a mission on her own."

**_-Somewhere-in-the-Sound-Country-_**

"Get down!" Miu pushed the young girl down and turned to face their attacker. Two Sound shinobi appeared above her clinging to the tree branches.

"Isn't this perfect." One announced.

"Our little helpless prey." The other snickered.

Miu pulled two fans from her obi. "We'll see about that." Miu's right foot extended, it touched the ground and she slowly turned it. Any one who had seen this would have immediately though of the Hyuga's Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin as her body rotated but this was different. Miu's arms extended and the fans in each hand caught the air and spun it her speed incresing with each rotation, instead of keeping the fans at the same angle she changed them. Silver slices appeared in the shield of wind surrounding her.

Miu stopped suddenly, the fans caught the wind in mid spin and she quickly flung the rotating wind towards the two shinobi's. If Miu had hesitated for one second she could have died. While developing the Rotating Wind Blades Miu suffered major injuries because she had hesitated when she had stopped the wind's rotation, it had collapsed upon itself and Miu, who was in the middle of the rotating wind had fallen victim to her own attack. But she had learned from her mistakes to make it one of her most powerful attacks.

The wind hit the two enemy shinobi and sent them backwards at least fifteen yards, even farther than that slices could be seen in the bark of the trees. Many close to her were torn in two. The girl laying at Miu's feet looked up at her, sun was shining through the branches and leaves from the tree tops were falling like rain. It was quiet until finally, as if they had been called, more shinobi appeared hiding in the branches.

Miu looked down at the girl. She was only about eleven, but even at this young she had endured Kabuto's perverse experiments. She smiled. "I'll win." She assured the girl.

"Of course you will." She anwsered back, that was the first time she had spoke since Miu had rescued her.

"Alright boys, let's have some fun." Miu yelled bringing her fans back into fighting positions. They finally sprang, some armed with weapons, others quickly performing jutsus.

_**-After-The Fight-**_

Miu bandaged the injurie on her arm, pulling the white cloth tighlty around her wound. She had managed to leave the battle with only a handful of injuries but even those were enough to slow her down for awhile, if she wanted to protect this girl she needed to return to Konoha quickly.

"Does anything look abnormal?" Miu asked. For the past five minutes the girl had been staring into a small mirror Miu had given her.

"My eyes are blue." She stated turning to look at Miu. Her eyes went wide, she had only just noticed it. The girl's eyes were light purple. Instead of having a pupil a red ring was there, the middle of it darker than the rest of the eye, suggesting a pupil had been there. One red tomoe ocupied the red ring.

"Have your eyes ever looked like that before?"

"Never," she replied handing the mirror back. "But I do remember that man with the glasses said he was giving me a psuedo-sharingan." Miu gently grabbed the girl's chin and looked into her eyes. It very closely resembled the Sharingan but it's colors were very different.

"Relax, breathe in slowly," Miu ordered the girl. The girl looked into Miu's dark eyes and inhaled, her muscles loosened. The colors began to change, the purple got lighter and the red circle disappeared to be replaced with a pupil. "Exhale." Again it changed, finally returning to blue. Miu stared into the girls eyes. _Same color as Naruto's. _

A rustle above them brought Miu out of her thoughts. She released the girls chin. Five Sound shinobi stood above them. "Take this." Miu whispered handing the girl a scroll. "Find your way to Konoha, and when you get there find the Hokage tower, tell the women there that Yabuki Miu sent you. Tell her," Miu pulled her fans out. "That if I don't come back in three days I'm probably dead and not to come look for me."

"But," the girl started tucking the scroll into her shirt.

"No buts." Miu replied watching the shinobi as they prepared to attack. "Everything else that she needs to know is in that scroll, but tell her about your eyes. Then tell her to tell Naruto that I'm sorry I couldn't help him get Sasuke back." The girl though for a moment before nodding. Miu turned to face the enemy. When she glanced back the girl was gone. A shuriken flew past her head, it had already begun.

_**-Konoha-Hokage-Tower-**_

"Hokage," the ANBU slid the door open. "This girl says that Miu sent her." Tsuande looked up from her paperwork. A small girl stood in the doorway. She was pale with messy black hair that passed her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She was dirty and her clothes were torn, her eyes glanced around the room once before settling on the blond haired women.

"Yabuki Miu told me to give you this, and told me to say that she was sorry she couldn't help Naruto bring back Sasuke." The girl stepped forward into the room confident of her words. She pulled the scroll out of her shirt. "And to tell you about my eyes."

Tsuande beckoned the girl forward, the ANBU slid the door closed leaving them alone. "Who are you?"

"Hoitsu Nariko, Hokage-sama." She answered holding out the scroll.

"Now, what about your eyes?" Tsunade replied leaning forward to grab the scroll from the girl's hand.

"There was a man who had glasses that tested on them he called my eyes the pseudo-sharingan."

"Pseudo-sharingan, eh? Well that's interesting." Tsunade sat the scroll down. "ANBU?"

The man opened the door and looked in. "Yes ma'am?"

"Take Nariko and get her something to eat and let her get cleaned up."

"Yes ma'am." He replied ushering the girl out of the room.

"Wait! She said that if she doesn't come back in three days that she is probably dead, and not to come looking for her." Nariko informed the Hokage. After she told her that Nariko left with the ANBU.

"It was her condition." Tsunade said glancing at Shizune. "Yabuki means 'blow arrow', it came from the Yabuki's incredible ability to spit chips of either bone or tooth from their mouths that contain poison. Like you do with needles. It's very deadly but apparently those with Yabuki blood and even a few with Uchiha blood can withstand the affects, but only for a short period of time mostly an hour or two."

"When Miu was a child she was accidentally hit by two wayward chips of poisoned bone. Her father, the clan's head, and the whole clan expected the girl to die. Miu was going to be the next head of their clan and they were preparing to mourn the lose until Yabuki Hideaki came forward saying he had a medication that could keep the girl alive if it was taken every two days." Tsunade scratched the seal off of the scroll.

"Yabuki Hideaki? The famous medic-nin?" Shizune asked glancing at the Hokage.

"Yes the very one. It worked, it kept Miu alive but when Itachi killed her clan she had been gone without even bringing any of the medication with her. She lasted a whole week without it but it became evident that it had lasting affects on her, one of them being that it diluted her chakra." Tsunade unrolled the scroll. "But after finding out that Hideaki had hidden a small supply of the medicine she was able to replenish her chakra deficiency by taking it every two days as he had prescribed. Last year she stopped taking it all together."

"When Naruto went to train with her." Shizune added.

"Yes, but she should have died. No matter how much will power she had there was no possible way she could have overcame its affect on her body. Even after almost twenty years it was still in her body, I examined her before she left and I was surprised that the poison somehow seeps into the bones and mixes with the marrow. Which produces blood cells, and since the poison was in the marrow it attached itself to the blood cells the marrow made. She was supposed to have died sometime last year but she didn't. I suspect she knew it wouldn't be long before she died so she wanted to do a mission."

"What was the mission?" Shizune asked petting Tonton, the pig squealed happily.

"I asked her to infiltrate the Sound Country and then to find out what Kabuto was creating or experimenting on. I told her that if she could rescue any one and bring them back to Konoha we would protect them." Tsunade replied looking down at the scroll then rolling it back up. "This explains about the poison, and also what happened on the mission. Shizune can you please get some one to send a bird for Naruto?"

"Of course." Her assistant replied rushing out the door.

* * *

**_Read & Review!! Please._**

_So that explains Miu's condition, and yes I skiped around a bit but I decided that if the story went on for the whole year he stayed with her it could get boring, but maybe that's just me. So now you know what happened to her, she was poisoned. When I was trying to make up the last chapter I was trying to think of what it could be. Then I found a post-it note I had written the meaning of Yabuki on, which is 'blow arrow', so i thought of those people in Brazil who shot poisoned arrows out of bamboo or whatever and I was like EUREKA! lol_

**_Anything wrong with this story just tell me..._**


	7. Chapter Seven

_Diclaimer Time: Created by Mr.Kishimoto_

MeTime: Don't I feel special! Two chapters in one day. Well not really but hopefully you guys who have been ready weren't mad or anxious waiting for me to update. It was an exciting week and I neglected the story! Opps, my bad ya'll!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Seven_

Naruto stormed into the Hokage's office. It was the middle of the night and he was barely dressed wearing pajama pants and a Jonin vest.

"Has she returned?" he asked stopping in front of her desk.

"No Naruto but she sent this." Tsunade held up the scroll. Naruto jerked it from her hand and unrolled it. His eyes quickly skimmed the page. They went wide but gradually returned to their regular size.

"You sent her to spy on Kabuto?"

"Yes, so we would know what he was doing." She replied, shuffling the papers on her desk.

"So that's what the letter meant, about her condition." Naruto looked up. "Is there anything else you should tell me?" He asked handing the scroll back.

"Miu sent a girl back, her name is Nariko. We've decided to send her to the academy to train to become a Genin. She was one of the people Kabuto experimented on. Nariko told us that he had some how made her eyes into a pseudo-sharingan as she called it."

"So when do you think she'll return?" Naruto scratched his head. He didn't want to think about what Tsunade was saying it was much easier to ignore it.

"The girl told us that Miu was sorry she couldn't help you rescue Sasuke."

"You didn't answer my question." He knew what was coming.

"Also that if she hasn't returned in three days not to come looking for her." Tsunade moved a stack of paper to the other side of her desk. She placed her sympathetic gaze on Naruto.

"I understand." He felt calm but he knew he was really boiling inside. "But didn't I tell you not to send her alone, if I had been there-"

"If you had been there the Akatsuki could have gotten you, or even Orochimaru! Naruto I sent Miu by herself so that you wouldn't be in harms way. I'm sure she would have protected you with her last breath but she was already dieing when you came to train with her. She should have died last year but she didn't. It was her time Naruto, no one could have stopped it." Tsunade lowered her eyes.

"She was dieing?"

"Yes, just before she left I examined her. The poison had seeped into her bones and was weakening them; even her blood was becoming weak. Her chakra reserves were low Naruto, she assured me she had enough left in her to complete this mission." Tsunade sighed. "Apparently she was right."

Naruto rubbed his head. "I'm sorry, I was just shocked, and angry." Tsunade nodded.

"Naruto, try to get over this. Get on with your life, even with Miu gone you can still train with other people or by yourself." Tsunade explained. "Don't go looking for her."

"I won't," he replied looking up at the older women. "She said not to, so I won't."

"Get some sleep Naruto." Tsunade ordered. "You have a mission tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and waved a sleepy goodbye to the Hokage.

"Poor Naruto, she was like an older sister to him." Shizune yawned and stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"No your not," Tsunade growled. "Not until I finish this paperwork." Shizune pouted and sat back down.

_**-Two-Days-Later-**_

"Hokage-sama! A body was found in the woods near the gates this morning." The ANBU rushed into the room. "She's not wearing a headband, we don't know what village she is from but she was caring three fans with her, but no fatal wounds were found on her body."

"Bring her here." Tsunade ordered standing up.

"Yes ma'am!" the ANBU replied retreating.

_**-Konoha-Hospital-Morgue- **_

"Was it the poison?" Shizune asked looking at the unmoving kunoichi.

"Yes, all her chakra is used up, there are signs of strain in her muscles. A few wounds to the arms and legs, one on her shoulder another in the abdomen. She put up a fight and her back is horribly bruised. Miu must have tried escaping; I'd say she wanted to be near Konoha when she died. Can you get Naruto?" Tsunade asked pulling the white sheet over Miu's naked body.

---

"Uzumaki Naruto?" The ANBU asked as the quiet blond opened the door. "Please follow me."

"Why?"

"Hokage-sama has summoned you." He explained walking down the stairs from Naruto's apartment. Naruto followed silently playing with the zipper on his vest. The ANBU was leading him towards Konoha Hospital.

"Do you know why?" he asked looked at the man in front of him.

"No, but there was some excitement this morning because a body was found outside the gate."

Naruto grabbed the man and pushed him up against a wall. "Who's body?" he growled.

"I-I don't know, some women." Naruto let go of him and headed towards the hospital without the ANBU. A nurse led him to the morgue under the hospital. Shizune was waiting there half asleep.

"Shizune?" he asked loudly. Shizune jumped.

"Oh, it's you. Come on inside Tsunade is still examining her." Shizune ushered him into the sterile room.

A metal table stood in the middle of the room Tsunade was bending low over the body. A pale arm was lying in her hands. It looked like she was massaging it, but there were deep purple bruises that covered most of the upper arm. Naruto could see the pale round face that was slightly turned to the side more bruises covering her face. It was sickening to see some one who had been alive not that long ago lying dead in a morgue. Her dark hair had been let down and it was hanging limply over the edge of the table.

"Miu." He winced holding his stomach. "God that's so disgusting." Tsunade quickly pulled the white cloth up to cover Miu's exposed head and shoulders. He felt like he was going to throw up, his eyes watered but the tears didn't fall.

"Naruto, I didn't hear you come in." Tsunade whispered walking towards him. "Miu had this in her clothes when she was found." Tsunade pulled a scrape of paper from the inside of her jacket and handed it to the blond shinobi.

Naruto took it and slowly unfolded it.

_Naruto,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't help you bring Sasuke back to Konoha. I probably should have told you I was dieing. Please remember everything I've taught you, and at least try to practice with fan techniques, at least once. That girl I sent to Konoha, I hope they found her, Naruto, look after her will you. _

_-Miu_

Naruto folded it back up and stuffed it into his pocket. He looked up at Tsunade and smiled weakly. "Can I see her face one last time?"

"Of course, are you sure?" she asked leading him towards the body. He nodded and she pulled the sheet back, unveiling the peaceful face of the kunoichi. He reached out and touched her cold cheek. Naruto closed his eyes and Tsunade pulled the sheet up again.

"Thank you, for letting me see her."

"Naruto, we only found her because she willed herself to keep going even after her body had decided it was going to die she forced herself to keep moving." Tsunade informed him.

"I understand."

---

"I feel so awful about this." Shizune spoke up. "First Sasuke leaves him half dead, some one he thought of as his best friend. Now Miu, who he thought of as an elder sister died, what will happen if Iruka or someone else close to him dies?"

"Who knows." Tsunade agreed signing the last of the papers at her desk. "But I think if we gave him a Genin team he might be able to heal."

"Who do you have in mind?" Shizune asked looking at the Hokage.

"Hoitsu Nariko, the girl Miu sent here. She'll graduate next week and it's come to my attention that after we started her in the academy there was an odd number of students this year." Tsunade answered.

"But some will fail, and if they don't she might not be able to graduate, she'll need to have a three man team." Shizune corrected her.

"In some unique cases a very gifted kunoichi or shinobi may be taught without a three man team." Tsunade grinned.

_**-One-Week-Later- **_

"Listen Naruto, the girl that Miu brought back will be graduating soon." Tsunade looked up at him. "Would you be her sensei?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that." He stated rubbing his arm.

"Naruto," Tsunade pleaded. "Just think about it." She looked at the quiet shinobi standing in front of her. He had changed, even if she had noticed it already every time she saw him Tsunade was reminded that he was much less energetic and reckless by the way he acted now. He had already trained with Jiriaya and Miu Yabuki two powerful shinobi by the age of twenty and now she was asking him to be the sensei of a ninja team. Tsunade knew he was up to it even if he didn't seem like it.

"I'll think about it. Who else besides that girl?" He asked glancing around the room.

"Well," She sighed looking at the paper in front of her. "The only person at the moment is Hoitsu Nariko. We're still trying to place everyone, but this year there is an odd number of graduates. We were going to send her back to the Academy if we didn't have anyone to fill up her team. But Iruka argued that she should have a chance, since she did finish second highest in the exams. I told him that if I could find someone who would train just her then I would allow it. Naruto," she paused looking up at the silent ninja, his blue eyes were round. "You're her last chance to become a shinobi."

"I'll think about it." He repeated turning and leaving the room. Tsunade sighed, he was sure to really think about it now.

* * *

R & R please! Any faults in the story? I think it moved alittle to fast but what ever. But Nariko was introduced, she is a main character in the next story! O also this is:

**_THE END!!!_**


End file.
